Sick day with Bones
by criminalmindsncisluv
Summary: Bones gets sick with a bad stomach virus. How will Booth help out? Set about two years in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little Bones story I thought up a few days ago. It will probably be a two-shot unless you guys want it to be longer. Please review and also please answer my poll. Thanks so much.**

* * *

Temperance Brennan was working on paperwork in her office, hoping to get it all done before she had to pick up 3 year old Christine and 18 month old twins, Mason Grace and Lucas Maxwell. She was having a hard time concentrating, however, because of an unusually pesky headache that had set in in the past hour. She was just finishing up her second to last report when Booth walked in.

"Hey, Bones," he said, "You almost done?"

"I just have one more report," she said, rubbing her temples slightly.

"You alright there?" Booth asked, going over to her.

"Yes Booth," she said, "Just a head ache."

"You sure?" he asked, knowing there was a nasty stomach virus going around the Jeffersonian. Hodgins and Angela were both out sick with it as well as Cam and Daisy. Angela had brought it into the office after taking care of a sick Michael Vincent the weekend before.

"I am fine Booth," she said again, "Just a head ache and a slightly upset stomach. Now if you will leave me alone, I need to finish this report so I can go get our children from daycare."

"Bones," he said, putting a hand on her forehead, "You're burning up. Take off early. No one is going to care. Half the squint squad is out sick right now anyway. Let's go get the kids and go home so you can rest."

"Booth…" she started, but stopped abruptly and ran out of the room, holding her stomach.

He went to follow her, but when he realized she wasn't throwing up, he decided to wait in the hall. She came out a few minutes later, looking a bit pale.

"Bones," he said, pulling her to him, "Let's go home. You clearly have a bad case of the runs."

"I do not wish to run anywhere," she said, putting her head in the crock of his neck, "My stomach is killing me."

"I know Bones," he said, brushing a piece of hair from her warm forehead.

"We need to go get the kids," she said a minute later, pulling out of his warm embrace.

"I know," he said, "Let's get your jacket and we can go."

"I still need to finish my report," she said, looking at him.

"You can finish it later," he said, "When you don't have this virus."

He guided her into her office. Just as he was about to help her into her jacket, she grabbed her stomach and took off for the bathroom again. He sighed, grabbing her jacket and purse before looking her office and going to stand outside the bathroom to wait for her. She emerged a few minutes later.

"Ready to go?" he asked, helping her into her coat.

"Yes," she said, "I just hope I can make it home without having an accident."

"Let's go," he said, taking her arm and guiding her out of the building and into the car. He drove quickly to the daycare center where their three children were.

"Stay here," he said, "I'll be right back."

"Booth," she said, holding her stomach, "I need to come in."

"Come on," he said, helping her out of the car and ushering her in. She ran for the bathroom while he went to get the kids. He picked up Christine from her room before getting the twins.

"Where's Mommy?" Christine asked.

"Mommy is in the bathroom," Booth said, helping Mason Grace into her pink jacket, "Her tummy isn't feeling good today."

"Is she sick?" Christine asked.

"Yes," Booth said, "So we all need to be extra good today, ok?"

"Be good," Lucas said seriously.

"Mommy sick," Mason Grace added.

Just as Booth finished getting Lucas into his jacket, Bones joined the family.

"Mommy," Mason Grace said, running for her mom.

"Hi, Mason," Bones said, going over and leaning against Booth.

"Uppy," Mason insisted, holding up her arms.

"No," Bones said, "Mommy is sick and I don't want you to get it."

"Mommy," Mason cried, not understanding, "Uppy."

"Mason," Booth said, "Come here."

He scooped her up and she was content.

"Christine," Booth said, "Take Lucas's hand and let's go home."

Booth led his family out to the car, putting the kids in while Bones climbed in her seat and closed her eyes. He was slightly worried. He knew this bug could take a lot out of you. He hoped his kids wouldn't get it. They drove home in silence, Christine playing quietly with Lucas while Mason Grace fell asleep.

When they pulled into the garage, Christine got Lucas out while Booth unstrapped Mason Grace and carried her inside. Mason had been diagnoses with anemia at 8 months old so napping was commonplace. He then went back out to the car to get Bones. She was sleeping but woke the second he tried to pick her up.

"I am perfectly capable of walking," she said, "actually it is good to walk when you don't feel well. It helps to loosen the muscles and prevent excessive cramping."

"Ok," he said, "But as soon as we get inside, you are going to bed."

"Fine," she said. However, as he guided her to their bedroom, she took off running for the bathroom. Unfortunately, she wasn't quick enough and everything she had eaten that day made a violent reappearance on the hardwood floor in the hall way. He grabbed her hair and rubbed her back as she continued being sick. When she stopped enough to catch her breath, he grabbed a trash can and handed it to her as she retched again. When she finally stopped, she had tears in her eyes.

"Bones," he said, pulling her to him, "It's ok. You'll feel better soon."

"I am not crying because I am in pain," she said, "I am just sorry that I made such a mess. Let me go get a bucket."

"No-oh-oh way," he said, steering her around the puddle of vomit and into the bedroom, "You lie down and rest. I will clean up the hall."

"You don't need to do that," she said, "I made the mess, therefore I should clean it up."

"No," he said, "you are sick, therefore you should rest."

"Fine," she said, grabbing a pair of pajamas, "Thank you Booth."

"You're welcome," he said, hugging her, "Now please go to sleep."

She nodded, realizing how exhausted she was, falling into a deep sleep before her head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry**** it took so long to update. I hope you like this chapter. Let me know if you want to hear more and what you want to hear.**

* * *

Bones woke up about twenty minutes later, running into the bathroom yet again. When she finished, she decided to take a shower because she felt so gross. She showered quickly and as soon as she got out, she threw up again. She managed to get dressed and get her hair braided before she threw up again. This time, she was so exhausted when she finished, she couldn't get up off the floor. She lay down on the cold floor, shivering slightly.

Booth came in about five minutes later to check on her. He rushed over to her when he saw her curled up on the floor.

"Bones," he said, kneeling down next to her, "Are you alright?"

She shook her head, placing it on his lap. "I can't get up," she said, "I'm too tired."

"Come here," he said, standing up and scooping her up into his arms. He carried her back to bed, frowning after realizing how incredibly warm she was.

"I'm going to go get the thermometer," he said, "I'll be right back."

HE ran into the bathroom, finding the thermometer in its usual place in the medicine cabinet. HE brought it back, running it over her forehead to get the reading.

"102.6," he sighed, "You are burning up Bones."

She just nodded curling into a ball with her hands on her stomach.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked, running his hand over her sweaty back.

"Can you get the heating pad?" she asked, "My stomach is cramping really badly and I think that might help."

"Of course," he said, going to her dresser where she kept it for "that time of the month."

He pulled it out and plugged it in next to her bed, handing her the now warming pad.

"Anything else?" he asked, stroking her hair. She shook her head.

"I just want to sleep," she said, curling into a ball around the heating pad. He kissed her fevered brow before going back into the living room where Mason, Christine, and Lucas were watching TV. This was rare in their household, but it was a quiet activity that allowed Bones to get some rest while the kids were entertained. He plopped himself on the couch, scooping Lucas onto his lap.

Just as a new episode of Sid the Science Kid started, the doorbell rang. Booth stood up, Lucas still in his arms and went to the door, trying to figure out who would be coming to their house at 6pm on a Friday night. He opened the door to see his ten year old son standing at the door with Rebecca, his ex-wife and who Booth assumed was her new boyfriend.

"It's the week I get you isn't it," Booth said, smacking his forehead.

"Yes it is," Rebecca said, nodding her head, "Don't tell me you forgot."

"I didn't really forget," Booth said, "I remembered this morning, but Bones is sick and I've been kinda distracted this afternoon. Is there any way we could trade weeks? I don't want Parker to get sick too."

"Nope," Rebecca said, "We have a vacation planned. Remember, you are keeping Parker until next Saturday."

"I know," Booth said.

"He'll be fine," Rebecca said, pushing Parker inside, "Bye buddy. See you later."

"Bye Mom," Parker called as she left. "Is Bones Alright?" he asked as they went into the house.

"Yeah," Booth said, "She just picked up a nasty stomach virus from work."

"Oh," Parker said as he took off his shoes, "I can help you with the kids if you need it."

"Thanks, Bud," Booth said as they went into the living room.

"Parker," Christine cried as she jumped off the couch and ran to him.

"Hey Christy," he said, picking her up, "How are you?"

"Good," she said, "But Mommy's sick so we have to be quiet, shhhh."

"Sounds good," Parker said, setting her down and picking up Mason who was hugging his leg.

"Hello, Miss Mason Grace," he said, giving her a hug.

"Hi Parka," she said, "I watch Science Kid."

"Oh good," he said, setting her back on the couch.

"Hi Lucas," Parker said, going over to his dad and brother.

"Hi Parka," Lucas said, reaching for him, "I got twucks in my woom."

"Cool," Parker said, "Maybe we can play with them later."

Lucas nodded his head up and down in agreement.

"What would you guys like for dinner?" Booth asked, giving Parker a hug.

"How about pizza?" Parker said hopefully.

"Sounds good," Booth said, "The usual?"

"You know it," Parker said, sitting down on the couch between Christine and Lucas.

Booth ordered the pizza before going up to check on Brennan again. He entered the bedroom, but she wasn't in bed. He cracked the bathroom door and saw her on the floor, huddled over the toilet, throwing up. He went in and rubbed her back gently. When she finished, he helped her brush her teeth ad get back into bed.

"How are the kids?" she asked as she curled under the cover.

"They're fine," he said, smoothing her hair back, "Parker is here. I forgot, but we have him for the next week."

"Oh," Brennan said, "Keep him away from me."

"I will," he said, kissing her forehead.

"Stop it," she said, slurring her words a bit, "You're gonna get sick too."

"I'll be fine," he said, getting up, "Call if you need anything."

She nodded, closing her eyes. He could tell she was feeling really bad and it made him sad he couldn't help her. He closed the door quietly and headed back down stairs. The kids were still watching TV and Booth decided to get the table set for dinner.

As he finished putting the plates out, the doorbell rang. He grabbed his wallet and ran to the door. He opened it, thanking and paying the delivery boy. He then carried the pizza into the house.

"Kids," he said, "Dinner is served."

"Yeah," they all cried as Parker turned off the TV and they all went to the table. Christine hopped on her chair while Booth and Parker strapped Mason and Lucas into their booster seats.

"Pissa," Lucas said to Parker as he buckled the strap, "Yum."

"Yeah," Parker agreed, rubbing his stomach, "Yum."

Booth handed everyone their pizza, cutting it for Mason and Lucas, before sitting down to eat his own. All of the kids chatted quietly as they ate, except for Mason, who just pushed her food round, taking small bites here and there. Booth noticed, but didn't think too much of it. Mason either ate a ton or hardly ate anything.

When everyone was finished, Booth took the girls up for a bath while Parker washed the dishes and Lucas played quietly with his trucks.

In the bath, Mason seemed tired, but for her, that was normal. Booth cleaned both the girls, letting them splash and play until Mason got soap in her eye and had a complete meltdown. Booth quickly finished washing her and took her out of the tub, holding her wrapped in a warm towel. She continued to whimper, which wasn't lay Mason at all.

"Dada," she said, sleepily, "I go bed pease."

"Ok, Mas," he said, drying her off and putting on a diaper and pajamas. He quickly got Christine out and did the same, brushing both the girls teeth before letting Christine go downstairs and carrying Mason into the room she shared with Christine.

"Night, night Princess," he said, kidding her forehead, "I love you."

"Lub you Dada," she said, grabbing her blanket. She closed her eyes, popping her pacifier into her mouth. Booth closed the door quietly, going down the hall to check on Brennan. She was in bed, but awake.

"Hey," he said, coming in.

"Hey," she said, looking at him through glazed over eyes.

"Have you been sick again?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"I threw up once more," she said, "But the diarrhea is the awful part."

"I know," he said, kissing her forehead, "Mason is in bed. Parker, Lucas, and Christine are playing downstairs."

"Good," she said with a yawn, "I'm tired."

"I know," he said, "Get some sleep ok."

She nodded, closing her eyes for a second before they shot open and she raced for the bathroom. He took that as his cue to leave.

He went downstairs and got Lucas, taking him up for a bath. Lucas really didn't like to take baths so his was quick, just enough to get him cleaned up. He brushed his son's teeth before helping the toddler down the stairs.

"Ok," he said when they got back down, "Christine and Lucas, you have another half an hour before bed time."

"Parka too?" Lucas asked, looking at his dad, then his older brother.

"No," Booth said, "Parker is older so he gets to stay up later."

"OK," Lucas said, looking sad.

"It's ok Lucas," Parker said, "we can play more tomorrow."

"OK," Lucas said, his face brightening.

Booth watched as his kids played with various toys that were lying around. He smiled at what a good big brother Parker was to the siblings he saw only every other week during the summer and every other weekend during the school year.

Soon, however, it was time for the little ones to go to bed. He carried Lucas up first, letting Parker help Christine up the stairs. He laid youngest son in his crib, kissing his forehead and giving him his pacifier. He then went and got Christine from Parker.

"Go shower, Bud," he told his oldest, "Then we can hang out."

Parker nodded, heading into his room to get his stuff to shower. Booth carried Christine into her room, helping her into her bed. He kissed her and she snuggled into her covers. As he turned to leave, however, he heard a whimpering noise. He went over to Mason's crib and saw her curled up with her legs to her chest, whimpering softly.

"Mas," he said, "Are you alright?"

"Tummy," she cried, taking her pacifier out, "Hurts."

"Come here," he said, picking her up. She felt warm and sticky. "Let's go see what we can do," he said, grabbing her blankie along with a few extra pairs of pajamas.

He carried her into the master bedroom where Brennan was awake again.

"Get her out of here," she said, "I don't want her to get sick."

"I think it's too late," Booth said, picking up the thermometer, "She said her tummy hurts and I think she has a fever."

"Oh, no," Brennan said, "Stomach viruses at this age are awful. Let me take her."

"No," Booth said, "I got her. You need to rest and get better."

"But the less people we expose the better," she argued as Booth handed her Mason so he could take the toddler's temperature.

"No," he said, "You need to rest to get better. Besides how will you take care of a sick baby when you are running to the bathroom every half an hour?"

"Good point," she said, sighing as she looked at the sick, whimpering little girl in her arms.

"102.1" Booth said, "She definitely has this virus. I'm gonna take her down stair and try to sooth her."

Brennan just nodded, feeling another wave of nausea that sent her running into the bathroom. Booth desperately wanted to go comfort her, but he knew he needed to handle Mason. He carried her down stairs, getting out the plastic table cloth they kept for occasions like this. He spread it out on the floor, putting a towel on top of it before laying Mason down on it.

She went down, but continued to whimper. He knew he needed to get everything ready before he went back to her though. He got a bucket and a wet washcloth, setting both on the plastic table cloth. Then he scooped Mason up into his lap as he sat down.

"Hey, Princess," he said, kissing her forehead, "It's ok. I know you feel yucky, but I promise you will feel better soon."

* * *

**Let me know if this story is worth continuing. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all so much for all the comments. I hope you like this next chapter. Let me know if you want me to change anything. Enjoy!**

* * *

Just as he finished saying that, Mason let out a burp and he grabbed the bucket just in time for her to throw up. He rubbed her back and kept her hair out of her face. She started crying as soon as she was done.

"It's ok," he said, wiping her face with the cloth, "I gotcha. I know Princess, I know." She stopped crying after a minute. "You alright?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"Tummy hurt," she said laying her head on his chest.

"I know Princess," he said, stroking her soft brown hair.

She fell asleep on his chest, pacifier in her mouth. He made a mental note to boil it after this virus ran its course. He sat there just holding her for a while until Parker came down.

"Hey dad," he said as he walked into the living room, "Want to play… What's wrong with Mason?"

"She caught the stomach virus Bones has," Booth said, stroking the toddler's back as she began to stir, "She's got a fever and threw up a little while ago."

"Poor Mason," Parker said, looking at his baby sister.

"Yeah," Booth said, "Could you please go back upstairs. I really don't want you to catch this."

Parker nodded, blowing a kiss to Mason. "Love you Dad," he said, climbing the stairs. "Love you too, Bud," he said.

Booth sighed, wishing he could spend time with his oldest, but knowing that Mason had to take priority. Just as Parker left, Mason woke up.

"Hey, Mas," Booth said, "You alright?"

"Tummy," she said, looking at her stomach, "Yucky."

"I know," he said, kissing her forehead. He put his hands on her little stomach, hoping to provide some comfort. However, he could feel her little stomach clenching and bubbling and he knew she was very uncomfortable.

After about another twenty minutes, her face suddenly turned white and he grabbed the bucket just as she started gagging and vomiting.

"Tummy hurts," she cried as she finished being sick.

"I know," he said.

"Want Mama," she cried, holding her stomach.

"Mommy is sick too," he explained, "I am gonna take care of you."

"Mama," she cried again, sticking her lip out, "Want Mama."

"I know," he said, stroking her back, "But Mommy is sick and can't take care of you right now because her tummy feels yucky too."

"Mama sick?" Mason asked, tears still in her eyes.

"Yeah," Booth said, "She needs to sleep so she can get better."

"Mason nodded, putting her head on Booth's chest, allowing him to rub her back again. She fell into a restless sleep.

During her short nap, Booth realized she was in desperate need of a diaper change, but he decided to let her sleep, knowing sleep would be hard to come by until her stomach settled.

When she woke up, she almost immediately began gagging, throwing up for the third time that night.

"Princess," he said as she started to cry, "I know you feel bad. How about if Daddy changes your diaper to help you feel better?"

She nodded, putting her head in the crook of his neck. He grabbed a diaper and some wipes from the drawer they kept them in and laid her down on the plastic. He went to remove he pajama bottoms, only to find her diaper had begun to leak out. He pulled off the pajamas, wiping off her legs before even opening the diaper. He then carefully took of the extremely messy diaper, wrinkling his nose.

"Stinky," Mason said, scrunching up her face, "Tummy hurt."

"I know," he said, cleaning her up, "All done."

He quickly put a clean diaper on. He then laid her down on the towel, disposing of the dirty diaper and washing his hands. He went back to get Mason, only to find her asleep.

He decided to take the opportunity to go check on Bones. He ran up the stairs, going quietly into her room. She wasn't in bed so he went into the bathroom. She was curled up on the floor, white as a ghost.

"Bones," he said, sting down by her head, "You should be in bed."

"I can't," she said, "I thought the vomiting was almost over, but after I woke up from my nap. I've been throwing up every ten minutes. It's too much work to keep coming back in here, so I just decided to stay."

"Oh, Babe," he said, stroking her hair gently, "Can I get you anything?"

She shook her head, sitting up and promptly vomiting into the toilet. He rubbed her back and helped her lay down when she finished.

"How is Mason?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Sick," he said, "Vomiting and diarrhea."

"Poor Princess," Bones said, "I called Angela since the last time you were here to see how they were doing. She said Michael is doing better and so are she and Hodgins. Ava Kate is still feeling bad, but the vomiting stopped for all of them after about twelve hours." (**A/N: Ava Kate is Angela and Hodgins two year old daughter.)**

"That's good," Booth said, brushing the loose hairs from Brennan's pale face, "You should be feeling better soon then, hopefully."

"Yes," Brennan said, "But Angela also said the fever lasted for three days after the vomiting stopped."

"Hopefully it won't for you," he said, kissing her forehead, "Try to get some rest. I will be back up as soon as I can. I love you."

"Love you too Booth," she said, smiling at him.

He got off the floor and went to check on the other kids. Lucas was out cold. Christine was tossing and turning, but still asleep. She had always been an active sleeper though. Parker, however, was still awake.

"Hey Bud," Booth said, going into his room, "Why don't you get ready for bed?"

"Dad," Parker said, looking at his dad with a pale face, "I really don't feel good."

* * *

**Oh, no. Is Parker sick too? I hope you like this chapter. Please leave comments/criticisms/ideas in the comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Thanks so much for all your support.**

* * *

_"Dad," Parker said, looking at his dad with a pale face, "I really don't feel good."_

"Are you going to be sick?" Booth asked, grabbing a trash can from the corner. Parker started to shake his head before nodding and grabbing the can, vomiting into it. Booth rubbed his son's back gently as he continued to be sick. When he was done, Booth took the can and pulled Parker close.

"It's ok," Booth said as he felt Parker start to cry, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Parker nodded as his dad guided him into the bathroom. Booth sat Parker on the toilet, wiping his face with a warm wash cloth. Even though Parker was ten, he felt bad enough to let his dad treat him like a baby.

"You alright?" Booth asked as he finished with Parker. Parker nodded.

"Do you want to go back to bed or stay in here?"

"I think I want to stay here," Parker said, miserably, "I really feel bad and I don't want to throw up on the carpet."

"Ok, Bud," Booth said, "I'm going to go get you your pillow and a blanket. Do you need anything else?"

"Some pajamas," Parker said, putting his head between his knees.

"Alright," Booth said, "I'll be right back." Booth ran into his son's room, grabbing the desired items for his sick son. He brought them back to the bathroom, only to find the door shut.

"Hey, Parks," Booth called, "Can I come in?"

"Not right now," his eldest said, "Can you just leave the stuff out in the hall."

"You alright?" Booth called, slightly worried for his son.

"Yeah," Parker answered.

"Alright," Booth said, "I'm going downstairs to check on Mason."

"Ok," Parker answered from behind the shut door. Booth went down the steps quietly, just in case Mason Grace was still sleeping. He found her lying on the mat, vomit all over her pajamas.

"Oh, Princess," he said, kneeling down next to her and carefully pulling her pajamas off of her overheated body, "Why didn't you call for Daddy?"

"Mommy sick," Mason said, putting her head down on his shoulder as he picked her up, "Gotta be quiet."

"Oh, baby girl," he said, rubbing her back, "You are sick too. Daddy would have come right down."

Mason just put sighed, leaving her head on his shoulder.

"How about we go take a bath," he said, noting that his little girl smelled awful. She just nodded her head as he carried her up stairs. He decided to use the master bathroom because Parker still had the bathroom door closed. He grabbed a pair of pajamas out of the dresser in Mason's room before bringing her into the Master bedroom. He found Bones awake, curled in a ball in bed.

"How is she doing?" Bones asked, seeing her youngest daughter in her husband's strong arms.

"She threw up all over herself while I was taking care of Parker," Booth said, rubbing the toddler's back, "I was going to give her a quick bath to get her clean."

"Parks is sick?" Brennan asked through her fevered haze.

"Yeah," Booth said, sighing, "He threw up and I think is currently having a bout of diarrhea."

"Tell him he is welcome to come in here if he wants," Bones said, "We can take turns in the bathroom."

"I think he's feeling too sick to move from the bathroom," Booth said, kissing his wife's forehead, "I'm going to get little miss here in the bath and then maybe we will join you in bed for a while."

Brennan just nodded, rolling back over and curling into a ball. Booth started a bath, making sure it wasn't too warm before putting Mason Grace in. She was very lethargic and almost fell over in the bath. Just before he was going to get her out, she looked at him with big eyes.

"Potty," she said with a sense of urgency.

Booth pulled her out as fast as he could and placed her on the little potty seat they kept in the bathroom for Christine and more recently, Mason. Mason sat there, shaking as she began having diarrhea.

"Hurts Daddy," she said, looking at him with a sad face.

"I know baby girl," he said, "But Daddy is so proud of you for using the potty even when you feel yucky."

A few minutes later, Mason announced she was done. He had already drained the tub so after wrapping her in a towel, he dumped the potty contents down the toilet and rinsed it out in the tub before diapering Mason Grace and putting new pajamas on her. He then carried her into the bedroom, grabbing the bathroom garbage can to bring with them just in case.

"All clean?" Bones asked as Booth put Mason in the bed between them. Mason nodded.

"I use the potty," she said, smiling at her mom.

"Good job," Bones said, kissing her daughter's fevered brow.

"I think we are going to stick to diapers for the rest of this sickness though," Booth said, "Because diarrhea and the potty seat are not a pleasant combination for Daddy."

Brennan just groaned, grabbing her stomach.

"Sorry Bones," he said, rubbing her back gently. Soon, both his girls were sleeping soundly again.

He then decided to go check on the rest of the house when he heard an all too familiar noise coming from down the hall.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. Who should get sick next? Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for your patience. I really appreciate all the feedback you give. I hope this is to your satisfaction.**

* * *

He ran down the hall and into the room Mason and Christine shared. He found Christine in bed, crying.

"What's wrong Christine?" he asked, going to her.

"My tummy hurts," she said, looking at him with watery eyes for a second before projectile vomiting all over herself, him, the bed, and the floor. Once Booth got over the initial shock, he picked Christine up quickly.

"Sorry Daddy," she cried as he brought her into the master bathroom.

"You don't need to be sorry," He said, kissing her too-warm forehead, "You're sick. Daddy doesn't mind."

She nodded as he brought her into the bathroom and started a bath for her. He helped her in, washing her with the Johnson Baby soap until she smelled clean again. He then got her out and dried her carefully before helping her into a pair of pajamas.

"Do you want to sit here while Daddy takes a shower?" he asked her as he combed her hair and pulled it into a sloppy pony tail. Christine nodded, sitting down on the floor against the wall. She looks so pitiful, he thought as he got into the shower to clean up.

As he was finishing up, he saw her lung at the toilet, throwing up once again. He sighed, finishing in the shower and getting out, rubbing her back as she continued to be sick. After a few minutes, she finished and he scooped her into his arms, her head resting on his bare chest. He settled her before grabbing clothes and getting dressed himself.

When he went back to the bathroom, he found the door shut. Quietly, so as not to disturb Mason and Tempe, he knocked.

"Are you alright?" he asked through the door.

"I'm going potty," Christine answered, "My tummy hurts."

"I know," he said, "I'll be right back."

He went down the hall to the kid's bathroom, knocking before opening the door. "Hey Parks," he said, seeing his son curled up under a blanket, looking pale and miserable, "you doin' alright?"

Parker nodded, quickly realizing that was a bad idea as his stomach flipped and he pulled himself up to the toilet, retching into it. Booth rubbed his back gently, feeling the heat coming off of his oldest.

"I think I'm done for now," Parker said after the retching stopped.

"Alright," Booth said, helping him lay back down, flushing the toilet after doing so.

"Well, I'm going to check on Mason, Bones, and Christine," he said, rubbing Parker's fevered head.

"Is Christy sick too?" Parker asked, looking up at his dad.

"Yep," Booth said, "She got sick all over a few minutes ago."

Parker nodded, feeling bad for his two little sisters. He felt awful and he couldn't imagine them having this bug.

"You alright in here by yourself?" Booth asked, getting up.

"Yeah," Parker said, "I'll be fine. Go take care of the girls."

Booth nodded, glad his son was not one to be jealous. He went back into the bedroom, seeing Christine in bed next to Mason. Mason, however, was awake and looked awful.

"Come here Mas," Booth said, reaching for her carefully over Christine.

"Tummy hurts," Mason said, "Bafroom."

Booth quickly brought her into the bathroom, holding her upright as she threw up. Mason cried as she finished throwing up.

Booth picked her up, noting she needed another diaper change. He carried her down the hall and into her room, laying her down on the changing table. He took off her diaper, remembering why he hated the stomach bug so much as he cleaned her off and re-diapered her.

Booth then made a decision. He was tired and knew this was going to be a long night with three sick kids and a sick wife. He decided to go downstairs and pull out the hide-a-bed. He would relocate his kids down their so he could have them all centrally located.

He picked up Mason, carrying her downstairs with him, placing her on the smaller couch with a bucket as he began pulling out the bed. He grabbed some sheets from the hall closet, putting them, along with some old blankets on the bed. He then put Mason on it, making sure the bucket didn't leave her side as he went back upstairs to get Parker and Christine.

He first went to get Parker, picking him up and bringing him down stairs. Booth knew his back would pay for that later, but Parker could barely walk so it was worth it. He handed Parker a bucket before going upstairs to get Christine.

She was still sleeping, however, Bones was wide awake, trying to get out of bed.

"Come on Bones," he said, helping her up and into the bathroom. She dry heaved, bring up a little stomach acid before collapsing against him.

"I have never felt this sick," she said, looking up at him.

"I know," he said, feeling her forehead and noting she was warm and her clothes were covered in sweat.

"You need to change," he said, getting up, "I'll go get you some new pajamas."

She nodded as the dry heaves started again. He brought her on of his shirts, helping her change into it before helping her back to bed.

"I'm taking all the kids down stairs," Booth said, kissing her forehead, "Christine has it and I want them all to be centrally located."

Brennan nodded, closing her eyes. Booth kissed her forehead again before picking Christine up and carrying her downstairs, placing her on the couch before handing out the third vomit bucket.

"Parker and Christine," he said, looking at his two oldest, "If you need to use the bathroom, use the one down the hall alright?"

They nodded just as Christine started throwing up in her bucket. One look at her set Parker off and soon all three kids were bent over their buckets, losing the pizza they had eaten for dinner that night. Booth tried to comfort all of them, rubbing backs as they continued being sick.

Once they had all finished, he took the buckets from them, washing them quickly before returning them to all the kids but Parker who had evidently needed the bathroom while Booth was gone.

"Sick," Mason said as Booth handed her back her bucket.

"I know, Mas," Booth said, stroking her soft baby hair, "You'll feel better by tomorrow afternoon. Try to get some sleep baby girl."

Mason nodded, lying down next to her big sister. Booth yawned, sitting down on the smaller couch, figuring he might as well get some sleep while everyone else was resting somewhat comfortably.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. I am hoping to finishe this story by the time school starts back in August so I will hopefully be updating more often. I have had writers block on this one though. Let me know if you have any ideas, even if you don't think they are great. I love hearing all of them. **


End file.
